


到你了

by Aa1434680



Category: joyrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, joyrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Bae Joohyun - Relationship, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 6





	到你了

裴珠泫再次见到朴秀荣是在酒吧里头，大家都知道深夜独自去酒吧意味着什么？

渴望和陌生人一同解决生理问题，似乎是所有人的共识，如果在这一拍即合，就会有一个美好的夜晚。

当裴珠泫推开笨重的酒吧门的时候，所有人的目光都集中在了她身上，在这里倒是难得一见这种类型的美女，穿着一身黑色的西装，里头的白色衬衣没有扣纽扣，露出一大片的白皙皮肤，昂贵的项链贴着皮肤，但是却总是被人忽视，因为脸更耀眼，耳环闪亮着头顶上的银色灯光，脸被垂下来的头发挡住大半，低头的时候微微露出的冒着汗的鼻尖，人们的视线跟随着她，像是注视着高级商店外头橱窗的买不起的商品，人们的眼神里充满了渴望，如果能在这个夜晚与她共度，想必能成为一件美事，人们拥挤着在这个小小空间内，各怀鬼胎，他们的脚在深色的地板上一下打着节拍，像是狮子潜伏着准备袭击行走的鹿，裴珠泫对这些视线毫不关注，她早就适应了来自他人的火辣的视线，她在吧台作坐下，敲了一下台面发出脆响，酒保擦着杯子望着她，面无表情。

“威士忌，谢谢”酒保得到了答案。

随后酒保在杯垫上放下一杯威士忌，冰块随着动作敲击着杯壁，发出叮叮当当的声响，裴珠泫拿起酒杯，将冰冷刺激的酒精灌入喉咙，喉咙开始变得火辣起来，她咬碎冰块，发出咔咔的声响，她注视着周围，她也在寻找她的猎物，但是不是那些看着她的人，那些人只让她觉得恶心，她望着吧台后面的橱窗柜子，里头放着几个圣诞节的装饰玩偶，虽然圣诞节已经过去了，可是它却还是孤零零地又固执地呆在那里。

酒吧门又被人推开，顶上的圣诞挂铃发出叮叮当当的声响，冷空气争先恐后涌进来，有人带着外面的寒气走进来，那人坐到了她旁边，她认识这个人，那人坐下来之后，先扫了一圈酒吧，巡视间扫除了那些恶心的视线，当他们的眼睛跟那人进行触碰，窥探着裴珠泫的视线瞬间就都消失了，他们纷纷低下头，像是钻到了地洞里去，不再有威胁性。

“来这干吗？”

“喝酒”裴珠泫扬了扬自己手上的杯子。

裴珠泫等来了她的猎物，对方没有点酒，而是点了一杯鲜榨果汁，橙色的果汁被她一口气灌进喉咙，她擦了擦嘴巴，注意到裴珠泫正在看着她。

“干嘛，我开了车”对方解释道。

“秀荣，你有时候真的很奇怪”裴珠泫抿了抿酒。

“朴秀荣，省去姓氏有点暧昧，我们不是那种关系，谢谢”对方把玩着手上空了的橙汁杯子，随后将它放下在吧台，发出kingkuang的声响。

“那是什么关系？”裴珠泫问。

朴秀荣没有回答她。

朴秀荣点燃了一根烟，烟雾从她的肺里过了一遍随后喷洒在空气里，烟雾弥漫在裴珠泫的面前，她挥了挥手，试图驱赶烟味，但是也无济于事，烟味从四面八方窜进她的鼻子，就像朴秀荣一样，从任何一个角落窜进她的生活，她的内心，以至于身体。

毫无预警地出现，又毫不犹豫地离开，在你身体里留下磁石，而朴秀荣的手里抓着磁铁。

朴秀荣是掌控者，而裴珠泫是屈服者，她们享受着这种畸形的关系。

你不知道朴秀荣会找上你，然后你们轰轰烈烈做一场爱，你只能等待。

她想要，或者她给予，你没有索取的资格，但事实上，这才是令人心动的地方。

朴秀荣将吸了半只的烟直接扔在裴珠泫的酒里，闪着红光的烟头霎那间被熄灭。

“走吧”朴秀荣的声音沉着冷静。

随后她站起来，她今天穿着一身红色的皮衣，是连体的，看起来不太好脱，裴珠泫走在她后面，看着她的腰肢扭来扭去，皮衣紧紧包裹着她的屁股，形状相当明显。

她们坐进朴秀荣的红色捷豹里，裴珠泫在等红绿灯的时候就品尝到了朴秀荣嘴巴里的橙汁味和烟味，混杂着，奇怪的，她几乎是被压着陷入了柔软的靠背里，但是等红灯一亮，对方又坐了回去，若无其事地开着车，直到抵达家门口，她们从家门口就开始接吻，柔软的嘴唇互相碰撞着，吮吸着，朴秀荣的手探入裴珠泫的白色衬衫里，粗暴地拉开她的扣子，扣子崩裂，掉落在地上，发出声响，她的手伸进内衣，将白皙的，柔软的乳房包裹着，大力地揉搓着顶部，裴珠泫的小腹感觉到了温热，朴秀荣卖力地吻着她，细细用嘴唇包裹着她的嘴唇，用舌头舔过，然后轻轻地撕咬着，最后才撬开她的嘴巴，将舌头捕捉住，舌头滑过口腔里的每一个角落，随后她们到了床上，如裴珠泫想的一样，朴秀荣的衣服是真的难脱，最后朴秀荣只能先停下来，朴秀荣的头发垂下，遮挡着她大半张脸，低头去解开该死的复杂的皮衣，裴珠泫则躺在床上看她，她的头发散落铺着，随后咯咯地笑出来。

“笑什么”朴秀荣在解开衣服的间隙中开口询问。

“我在酒吧的时候就在想，你的衣服会很难脱”

朴秀荣成功解开了衣服，丰满而性感的身体暴露在空气里，随着她的动作，饱满的乳房上下抖动着，随后她压了上来。

“这么想我吗？”

“并不是”随后裴珠泫抓过朴秀荣细长的手指，一根根仔细亲吻，将自己的唾液留在上面。

随后将手指吞咽，她的眼神充满挑衅，朴秀荣将自己的手指拔出来，用力地捏了一下她的乳房，裴珠泫发出轻微的叫声。

朴秀荣将裴珠泫的衣服脱掉，随意地扔在地上，她从胸部开始亲吻，随后滑到柔软的肚子，裴珠泫被她弄得直笑，她怕痒，但是到了大腿内侧就不一样了，朴秀荣钻进她两腿之间，情欲的毒蛇攀附在腿间，感觉变得异常强烈，快感从身体中央传来，温热的舌头比手指先行抵达，探究着外层，再深入里面，她湿得厉害，甬道变得火热又敏感，渴望被进入。

随后她的腿被抬起来，扛到对方的肩膀上，然后被进入，朴秀荣的手指埋在她的身体里，过了一会才开始缓慢地抽动，将快感放慢，折磨着裴珠泫。

她抬起眼望着裴珠泫，眼睛布满情欲的红色，她凑过来，吻落在裴珠泫的嘴唇上，脸上，脖子，锁骨，乳房，在抽动的时候玩弄着乳房的尖端，快感上下夹击着，脊椎开始变得酥酥麻麻的，朴秀荣的力度加大了一点，也多加了一根手指，甬道被填得更满，裴珠泫长吁一口气，她感受到了满足，等到朴秀荣的力度和速度加大了，她便开始求饶，声音被撞得支离破碎，呻吟断断续续，满足和不耐夹杂在里头，朴秀荣在抽插的间隙仍旧舔弄着她的身体，她对裴珠泫的乳房情有独钟，舌尖缓缓打转，上面是温柔的对待，下面是粗暴有力的进入，裴珠泫觉得意识像是一台老旧的收音机，断断续续地收着清醒的信号。  
朴秀荣抓住裴珠泫的手腕，按在她的头顶上，她喜欢这个姿势，像是裴珠泫被她囚禁着。

朴秀荣的手在裴珠泫的体内冲撞着，时不时变换角度，顶到深处或是敏感点，直到裴珠泫高潮，高潮像电流袭击，席卷身体，让身体忍不住颤抖，夹得更紧。

朴秀荣在她身边躺下，同样喘着气，裴珠泫闭着眼休息了一会，翻身坐到朴秀荣的身上。

你听见她说：

“到你了，秀荣”


End file.
